fight_to_the_finishfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderstrike the Alchemist
Thunderstrike the Alchemist, or simply known as just Thunder, is one of the two main hosts for Fight to the Finish. Quotes "...and it's time to analyse these two combatants to see who would win in a Fight to the Finish!" (used almost every episode to start the analysis) Season 1 "You have brothers?" (when Chris mentioned he has brothers) "Rauru." (correcting Chris' mistake of calling the Sage of Light 'Rimeru') "Tch. I'd like to see YOU try to lift Mjolnir then... Wait, WHAT?!" (a facetious remark to Chris after he said lifting Mjolnir was easy, and his reaction after he did so) "Okay, where does he keep all this stuff?!" (reacting to how Kratos can seemingly pull his weapons out of thin air) "This is when we get introduced to Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long- a woman I swear is after my heart. Seriously, shotguns and gauntlets wrapped into one! What could go wrong?" (during Yang's analysis, referencing her Ember Celia) Personality Thunder is an alchemist at heart. He loves to break down, re-build and observe things, particularly rocks and minerals. However, he is not above humor, as when he pokes fun at Chris' similar design and apparent crush on Sash Lilac. Unlike Chris, he is more level-headed and logical, with a more tame mouth as well. He is considered the brains of the "operation". He has been known to show his more sadist side for his co-host and certain characters. For example, he admitted to mocking Sans dying during his Genocide playthough of Undertale and seeing Chris get hit with a crowbar during Gordon Freeman's analysis. However, he also seems to contradict this, with an example being genuinely concerned about said co-host when he nearly died of a nosebleed during Ryuko Matoi's analysis. Trivia * He can be considered the "Wizard" of the two hosts, with Chris being the "Boomstick". ** Speaking of which, he and Wizard has a few key similarities: *** They both have mechanical arms. **** Although, in Thunder's case, his is on his right arm and no one (not even himself) knows what the deal with it is. *** They both wear glasses. *** They are both are intelligent and level-headed most of the time. *** They are both the taller of the two hosts. *** They both tend to use a combatants arm-based weapon. ** However, it should be noted that there are also several major differences: *** Thunder is sadistic, while Wizard is purely scientific. *** Thunder can shape-shift into different forms to match his whim and subject he is talking about. *** He tends to change his clothes, rather than stay in one lab coat. *** Thunder has never tries to clone and replace Chris. * He has a notebook for all the future Fight to the Finish matchups. ** He also does some of the research. * The nickname "Eddy" is one of many nicknames given to him by Chris, and it references Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.